riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Elite
Elite Monsters are similar to their basic comrades, except they have a different color and added abilities. Elites have increased health pools and reduced effectiveness of any crowd control affecting them. Elites are recognized by their appearance and a symbol on their health bar. The Blazing, Glacial and Overloading Elite monsters have 4.7 times the health and twice the damage of a normal variation of that Monster, while Malachite and Celestine Elites have 23.5 times the health and six times the damage. All Monsters can be Elite, even Bosses. However, not all enemies will normally be spawned as Elites. A notable example of this is the Magma Worm. See also the notes. Elites Based on internal ''names for Elites. Red Elites ''(Fire) * Red Elites receive a "Blazing" name prefix and are colored red. * Leaves behind a fiery trail that ignites players on contact. * Attacks ignite the player for 4 ticks, dealing 100% damage total. See Damage over time. * Equipment item: Ifrit's Distinction White Elites (Ice) * White Elites receive a "Glacial" name prefix and are colored white and/or light blue. * Attacks apply an 80% slow on hit for 1.5 seconds. See Movement Speed. * On death, they leave behind an ice bomb that explodes after 2 seconds. The explosion hurts all players in radius by 150% and freezes them for 1.5 seconds. * Equipment item: Her Biting Embrace Blue Elites (Lightning) * Blue Elites receive an "Overloading" name prefix and are colored blue. * 50% of their health is replaced by shields that rapidly recharge 7 seconds after they've stopped taking damage. * Attacks attach a bomb that explodes after 1.5 seconds with 100% damage. * Equipment item: Silence Between Two Strikes Poison Elites * Poison Elites receive a "Malachite" name prefix and are colored blackish green, like Malachite crystals. * Periodically releases 3-4 spiked balls, that sprouts spike pits from where they land. * Attacks nullify the player's healing for 8 seconds. * On death, has a chance to spawn a Malachite Urchin that shoots spikes at the player until it expires. * Equipment item: N'kuhana's Retort Haunted Elites * Haunted Elites receive a "Celestine" name prefix and are colored sky blue, like Celestine crystals. * Grants enemies inside its spherical aura invisibility; however, you can still damage enemies inside the sphere. * Attacks apply an 80% slow on hit for 3 seconds. See Movement Speed. * Equipment item: Spectral Circlet Unreleased Elites (Note: This section presents unreleased content that could change when/if it is released.) Gold Elites (Fortune) * Gold Elites sparkle. It is entirely cosmetic. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBabzfF16og Yellow Elites (Frenzied) * Yellow Elites move three times as fast and have a 50% attack speed increase. * These attributes are shared by the Frenzied Elites from the original Risk of Rain. Notes * The Overloading Worm is not regarded as a Overloading Elite version of the Magma Worm. They move around similarly, but the Overloading Worm shoots plasma balls instead of molten rocks. * Blazing Elites are not immune to being ignited themselves. * Glacial Elites' on death effect can be blocked. * Despite their invisibility, enemies within a Celestine Elites' sphere can still be targeted by the Royal Capacitor. Drops Elite Monsters have a chance to drop their buff as an equipment item. The drop chance for this is 0.025%, or 1 in 4000. This is affected by the 57 Leaf Clover. Related Challenges History References Category:Monsters